My Immortal
by Kyuuto Karen
Summary: Jangan menyakiti orang yang mengakui 'suka' padamu dan menganggapnya seperti sampah, setelah kau membuatnya jatuh hati padamu! You know? Oh yeah, you never know, what her feeling! My 3rd fic, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino. Rate: M (for twin bloody scenes dan bahasa yang vulgar). Berani baca dan review? *plaak*


**Fic ini hanya pelampiasan rasa patah hati Kyuu yang sudah cukup lama terpendam~! Dx **

**Dan inilah yang ada di pikiran Kyuuto Karen…**

**DOUZO~!**

.

.

.

Sore musim panas yang berwarna kemerahan menyelimuti langit. _Humming bird_ beterbangan pulang ke sarangnya di taman-taman kota. Pemandangan langit yang sangat indah dan memanjakan mata. Di tengah suasana sore yang damai ini Sakura tampak menunggu seseorang sendirian di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Kepalanya menunduk, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, tangan mulusnya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya, tanda kalau ia sedang canggung sekarang ini. Ia membulatkan matanya sejenak saat melihat seseorang yang dinantinya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Naruto! Hinata!" panggil Sakura pada seorang pemuda beramput pirang dan pacarnya; seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itupun menoleh, tersenyum ramah dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia juga mengajak gadis berambut indigo tadi.

"Naruto, jadi bagaimana?" tanya si pemilik surai pink itu dengan antusias.

Naruto tampak ragu, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata disampingnya. "Hm… Hinata-chan, kupikir sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura-chan sebentar," pinta Naruto pada gadis manis itu.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san, aku pulang dulu. Jaa…" dan gadis itupun berlalu.

Hening.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan: Sakura menunggu jarak Hinata menjauh dulu, sementara Naruto masih sibuk menyusun kata-katanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana suratku?" Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai bicara duluan. Dan sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak.

"Hm… sebelumnya, aku bilang padamu,"

"Katakan saja, Naruto,"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Sebaiknya, kau tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi," ucap Naruto, sedikit ambigu.

DEG!

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti memompa darahnya. Dan segala perasaan buruk langsung memenuhi otaknya. 'Tidak! Tetap optimis!' batinnya, berusaha menghapus segala pikiran buruk itu. "A, apa maksudmu, Naruto?" katanya lembut, sambil berusaha tersenyum, walau keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Yah… kalau kuceritakan. Janji kau tak akan marah, ya?" ucap si surai ragu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya berat dan terdiam beberapa detik. "Ya, Naruto, aku takkan menyesal, apapun jawaban-'nya'…" ujarnya lirih.

.

.

_**~M**__y __**I**__mmortal~_

_**By: K**__yuuto_

_**Disclaimer: M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Rate: M **__(for bloody scene)_

_**Main Chara: S**__akura__** H**__aruno__**, S**__asuke __**U**__chiha__**, I**__no__** Y**__amanaka_

_**Genre: C**__rime__**, H**__urt/comfort_

_**Warning: M**__y first dark fic, __**C**__hara death, __**A**__bal __**G**__aje __**G**__aring dkk, __**O**__OC, __**A**__uthor lagi gila, __**K**__ata-kata kasar dan vulgar, __**T**__ypo's_

_**A**__/n__**: "S**__peak__**"**_

_**D**__an didedikasikan terutama untuk para 'playboy' ataupun 'playgirl'…_

_**Don't like, Don't read!**_

_**ENJOY…!**_

.

.

* * *

**.•.**

_Aku sudah lelah, dan bosan berada disini_

_Terus terpuruk dalam bayang-bayangmu_

_Tak bisa mencintai yang lain_

_Dan tak bisa menerima cinta_

_Kau memang brengsek!_

_Kau brengsek Sasuke!_

**˙•˙**

* * *

Sakura terduduk, memeluk lutut diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Kamarnya tampak kacau: barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana, sprei yang bahkan hampir lepas seluruhnya dan goresan-goresan di tembok yang membuat cat-nya mengelupas. Kamar ini sangat gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk dari jendela dan terbias oleh barang-barang Sakura.

Gadis manis dengan rambut pink itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan suara isakan terdengar jelas. Penampilannya sangat kacau dan kulitnya begitu pucat. Dalam isakannya hanya satu kata yang dituturkannya.

"Sasu-ke… Sa-suke…" isaknya miris.

Tunggu dulu, ternyata, selain suara isakan memilukan Sakura, ada suara lain yang bisa ditangkap di kamar ini. Suara yang ternyata berasal dari radio _mini_-nya. Dengan lagu "My immortal" yang sedang diputarkan oleh si pembawa acara.

Di malam yang penuh kekalutan itu. Hanya keheningan yang datang selanjutnya. Setelah lelah menangis, Sakura mematikan radio-nya dan membaringkan tubuh ringkihnya di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam, tapi bukan untuk tidur. Ia sedang mengenang kebaikan orang yang dulu membuatnya begitu terpesona. Orang brengsek yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi, juga orang _tolol_ yang membuat hatinya perih.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau berubah sekarang?_

_Apa salahku?_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

Sakura tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil memangku beberapa buku. Otaknya sedang dipusingkan untuk ujian besok. Pada ulangan harian matematika sebelumnya, Sakura mendapat nilai 5, dan itu cukup membuatnya stress sekarang. Ia terus mencoba memecahkan 'misteri' soal-soal di depannya dan sangat sering jawabannya salah. _'Ini sungguh menyebalkan!' _batin Sakura, mulai frustasi. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba lebih relaks.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara music rap berdentum di telinganya. _'Apa-apaan ini?'_ batinnya, kaget. Dan segera membuka mata. _Tada!_ Betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati seorang yang sangat ia kenal sudah duduk disampingnya. Rupanya orang itu yang memakaikan _headset_ ke telingan kiri Sakura, dan kepala _headset_ yang satunya, menggantung manis di telinga orang berambut _raven_ itu.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura, heran melihat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya, memakaikannya salah satu _headset_-nya dan membaca buku catatan Sakura. Dengan wajah datar, tapi tetap terlihat tampan. Dan Sakura merasakan sebuah desiran aneh di dadanya saat melihat wajah pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Sas―"

"Hn." Belum sempat Sakura mengulang panggilannya, Sasuke sudah menyahutinya. "Tak perlu terlalu tegang. Kalau kau stress, nilai buruk yang ingin kau hindari justru malah bisa menghampiri," ujar Sasuke, terlihat begitu keren bagi Sakura.

Sakura tersipu malu, dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik. "I-iya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan secara tiba-tiba menngcup singkat kening Sakura. Yang sukses membuat empunya membulatkan mata. Tapi tak sanggup berkata sepatah katapun.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencintaimu_

_Dan kupikir kau pun mencintaiku_

_Apa yang salah!?_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

BUAGH!

DUAK!

JDUG!

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Sasuke! Kumohon!"

Sakura terus berteriak, meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti memukuli stalker sewaan ibunya. Yah… sejak ayah dan ibu Sasuke berpisah, pemuda berambut raven itu tinggal bersama ayahnya. Kenapa? Karena ibunyalah yang bangsat! Selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang suaminya setelah itu ketahuan selingkuh. Tapi, sebagai ibu kandung, Mikoto selalu berusaha untuk 'mengambil' anaknya kembali, apapun caranya! Bahkan jika harus dengan cara kotor sekalipun! Menculik, mungkin? Dan ini sudah membuat Sasuke geram. Ia sudah muak dengan ibunya!

"Sasuke… hiks…" Sakura begitu ketakutan sampai tak sadar air matanya mengalir.

"AAARRGGHH!"

DUUKK

Sasuke berteriak frustasi dan langsung meninju tanah. Pekerjaannya soal stalker itu sudah diselesaikannya, mungkin pria malang itu sudah mati sekarang. Sasuke tampak sangat kacau, tekanan batin yang diberikan ibunya selalu menghantui kepalanya. Ia berlutut di atas tanah sambil menunduk. 'Sasuke-kun…'

BRUUKK

Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang, begitu erat dan menangis di bahu pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Sasuke… hiks… Sasuke-kun…" isaknya, begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke bangkit tak ingin Sakura terlalu lama melihatnya kacau. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Satu langkah. Dan Sakura langsung menggandeng tangannya. Ia menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum teduh. "Terima kasih, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke lembut, dan balas menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku jadi sedikit lega sekarang…" lanjutnya. Dan cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum cerah sambil ber-blushing ria.

* * *

**_.•._**

_Saat kau menangis, kuseka air matamu_

_Saat kau berteriak, kukirim ketabahan ke hatimu_

_Aku menggenggam tanganmu, sepanjang masa-masa sulit_

_Dan kau masih memiliki itu, Sasuke!_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

Sakura memang merasa senang karena ia bisa naik ke kelas 3 dengan nilai yang lumayan. Ia juga cepat mendapat teman-teman baik. Tapi tetap saja, selalu ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sejak ia dan Sasuke naik ke kelas 3 dan tak lagi dalam satu kelas yang sama. Sasuke seakan melupakannya. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin. Entah apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya, ia juga tak mengerti.

Jauh. Rasanya cintanya semakin menjauh saja. Apalagi saat pada suatu ketika, ia melihat Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama beberapa orang gadis, dan si _raven_ itu tampak menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tak Sakura lihat. Tapi sayanganya, senyum itu tak lagi untuk Sakura.

"Itulah yang membuatku sedih, Ino…" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, lirih pada sahabat sekaligus teman _curhat_-nya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai bicara. "Mungkin memang benar dia tak membalas cintamu, Sakura," ucap gadis berambut emas dengan kuncir kudanya itu.

Sementara, sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Mencerna semua perkataan sahabatnya. Mungkin sahabatnya benar, mungkin memang benar cintanya ternyata hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin selama ini ia memang hanya memiliki harapan semu. Lagipula, Sasuke juga tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang lupakan saja dia, Sakura…" kata Ino, masih datar seperti tadi.

"Hm, akan kucoba, Ino. Mungkin aku akan menerima surat cinta Rocklee. Siapa tahu, dengan cara _jadian _dengan orang lain aku bisa lebih cepat melupakannya." Dan Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang sahabatnya. Dan dibalas Ino dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

Tapi faktanya, ia tetap tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Ia baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Rocklee, padahal baru berjalan 3 bulan lamanya. Entahalah, Sakura tak yakin. Ia takut kalau hubungannya dengan Rocklee dilanjutkan, malah akan membohongi dirinya sendiri atau bahkan menyakiti Rocklee nantinya. Ia tak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Ia menitipkan surat itu pada Naruto, _sohib_ yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa jawaban yang didapatnya?

_("Naruto! Hinata!" panggil Sakura pada seorang pemuda beramput pirang dan pacarnya; seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja lewat di depannya._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itupun menoleh, tersenyum ramah dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia juga mengajak gadis berambut indigo tadi. _

"_Naruto, jadi bagaimana?" tanya si pemilik surai pink itu dengan antusias._

_Naruto tampak ragu, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata disampingnya. "Hm… Hinata-chan, kupikir sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Sakura-chan sebentar," pinta Naruto pada gadis manis itu._

_Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san, aku pulang dulu. Jaa…" dan gadis itupun berlalu._

_Hening._

_Baik Naruto maupun Sakura belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan: Sakura menunggu jarak Hinata menjauh dulu, sementara Naruto masih sibuk menyusun kata-katanya._

"_Jadi, bagaimana suratku?" Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai bicara duluan. Dan sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak._

"_Hm… sebelumnya, aku bilang padamu,"_

"_Katakan saja, Naruto,"_

_Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Sebaiknya, kau tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi," ucap Naruto, sedikit ambigu._

_DEG!_

_Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti memompa darahnya. Dan segala perasaan buruk langsung memenuhi otaknya. 'Tidak! Tetap optimis!' batinnya, berusaha menghapus segala pikiran buruk itu. "A, apa maksudmu, Naruto?" katanya lembut, sambil berusaha tersenyum, walau keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya._

"_Yah… kalau kuceritakan. Janji kau tak akan marah, ya?" ucap si surai ragu._

_Sakura menelan ludahnya berat dan terdiam beberapa detik. "Ya, Naruto, aku takkan menyesal, apapun jawaban-'nya'…" ujarnya lirih._

"_Ja-jadi begini―"_

"_Aku menolaknya!"_

_Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Sakura melihat ekspresi yang begitu dingin dan kejam di wajah stoic Sasuke. Apa firasat buruk itu akan benar-benar nyata? _

_Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura―masih dengan ekspresi dingin mengerikan miliknya. Sambil tetap melangkah, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat Sakura membulatkan mata, dan iris emerald miliknya terekspos bebas. Sasuke mengeluarkan amplop berwarna pink yang sangat Sakura kenal. 'Suratku…?' batinnya._

"_Mulai sekarang, lenyaplah dari hidupku. Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Kata Sasuke, datar. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api lalu membakar amplop manis tadi dengan teganya._

"_Sasuke…" gumam Sakura, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di matanya._

"_Sasuke! Tak sepantasnya kau berbuat seperti itu pada perempuan!" bentak Naruto yang berada di samping si raven._

_Sasuke tak menjawab sama sekali. Ia terus memegang kertas yang terbakar itu sambil menatap Sakura … entahlah, dingin? Kosong? Datar? Kejam? Yang jelas, tak ada tatapan kebencian disana. Ya, tak ada sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa ia begitu tega?_

"_Kau. Hanya. Sampah. Sakura." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke berlalu._

"_Hiks… hiks…" sementara si gadis yang malang ini masih menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Naruto menghampirinya dan mengelus punggung Sakura lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Masih banyak orang lain di luar sana. Maafkan Sasuke, kurasa dia hanya terlalu dramatis," komentar Naruto._

"_Hiks… Naruto… memangnya apa salahku…?"_

_Naruto hanya terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Karena memang dia tak tahu jawabannya.)_

Sudah sebulan Ino tak masuk sekolah. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, tentu Sakura sangat khawatir. Dan rencanya ia akan datang ke rumah Ino setelah pulang sekolah. "Hei, kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 3-A?" Tiba-tiba indra pendengaran Sakura menangkap sebuah pembicaraan. Antara dua gadis kelas 3 yang melewatinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia sangaaaattt tampan! Seperti malaikat! Menurutmu, apa aku bisa menjadi pacarnya?"

"Mungkin saja, dia itu _playboy_, sangat mudah menjadi pacarnya! Lagi pula, apa kau serius mau jadi pacarnya? Aku sih tidak mau!"

"Eh? Yang benar? Tapi kurasa, ia tak pernah punya pacar. Cewek-cewek itu hanya mengaku-ngaku saja!"

"Yah… mungkin saja. Tapi, kalau soal dia 'sering' bersama dengan beberapa gadis yang berbeda dalam satu hari, itu fakta. Karena aku juga pernah melihatnya."

DEG!

Degup jantung Sakura langsung tak karuan. Ternyata, kini Sasuke lebih nista dari yang ia kira. Sasuke ternyata adalah seorang playboy yang memang suka memainkan hati wanita. Pantasa saja waktu itu Sasuke memanggilnya "Sampah". Itu karena dirinya tak lagi dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya seperti barang, jika sudah bosan dibuang begitu saja.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Walau pada kenyataannya,_

_Justru kaulah yang sampah_

_Tapi, hatiku tetap memilihmu_

_Aku sulit melupakanmu_

_Dada ini sesak_

_Dada ini sungguh sesak._

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat melihat isi pesan singkat antara Ino dan… Sasuke! Ia menjatuhkan handphone milik Ino ke kasur ino yang empuk. Mulutnya yang sulit untuk merapat, ditutupinya dengan tangan. Dan air mata, entah apa mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Sakura merasa dikhianati. Oke, kalau yang mengkhianatinya adalah Sasuke, tapi, kenapa sahabatnya sendiri, orang yang paling ia percaya, orang yang juga bisa tetap bersekolah berkat bantuan dari orang tuanya, juga mengkhianatinya?

Sepertinya, Ino masih lama berada di kamar mandi. Jadi, Sakura memberanikan diri melihat lebih banyak pesan singkat itu juga pesan yang lawas, ia ingin membaca semuanya. Satu menit, tiga, lima menit. Dan Sakura benar-benar syok!

**[To: Sasuke-kun**

Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Bagaimana apanya?

**To: Sasuke-kun**

Aku hamil, sudah 2 bulan dan karena kau! Ingat kan, malam itu?

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Tidak mungkin!

**To: Sasuke-kun**

Tapi aku serius, Sasuke-kun! Ini anakmu! Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Kalau begitu gugurkan saja kandungannya!

**To: Sasuke-kun**

Tapi, aku takut…

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Tak perlu takut. Aku akan mengantarmu, kita janjian di taman dekat supermarket malam ini.**]**

Pesan itu baru dikirim dan diterima tadi pagi. Berarti mereka akan bertemu di taman nanti malam. Sakura menundukkan kepala. Sesuatu yang dingin dan gelap mulai merasuki hatinya. Saat itu juga, dan tanpa menunggu ino benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi, ia pamit pulang kepada nyonya Yamanaka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati, ya, Sakura-chan! Sore hari begini jalanan sangat ramai."

Sakura tak bersuara, hanya terus berjalan. Nyonya Yamanaka menatapnya bingung selama lima detik. Setelah itu, kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sederhana. Ia harus bersiap untuk acara yang akan dihadirinya malam ini.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Apa kau puas, Sasuke?_

_Apa kau sudah puas melukai hatiku?_

_Apa saat aku terpuruk dan gelap mata seperti inilah yang kau inginkan?_

_Oke, aku akan melayanimu!_

_Dan berdoalah untuk malam ini_

_Karena aku akan segera mencurahkan semua isi hatiku_

_Malam ini juga, brengsek!_

_Oh ya, ajak 'istri'-mu juga ya?_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

Sambil bersenandung ria, Ino memasukkan beberapa potong roti, danging panggang dan kentang goreng ke dalam kotak bekalnya. Ia sengaja memasak khusus untuk sang 'pacar tersayang' malam ini. Ia kembali memeriksa kotak bekal cantiknya. Roti, _check! _Daging panggang, _check!_ Kentang goreng, _check!_ Hm… apa lagi, ya yang kurang? Oh ya, alat makannya! Ino segera mengambil dua buah garpu dan dua pisau makan. Lalu, membungkusnya denga tisu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas―bersama kotak bekal tadi.

"Nah, saatnya berangkat! Untung ibu dan ayah sedang pergi," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, sembari bercermin di cermin dapur. Ia merapikan topi, syal dan sweternya sambil memandangi dirinya yang sangat menawan di cermin. Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

"Kalau orang tua-mu tidak ada dirumah, berarti itu bagus!" Ino melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu dapur―dibelakangnya. Orang itu memakai baju musim dingin―sama sepertinya―berwarna serba hitam. Mungkin untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Tapi, tetap saja, rambut _pink_ orang itu terlalu mencolok.

"Sa-Sakura?" pekik Ino, kaget dan masih menghadap cermin. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau main kesini?"

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengusirku?" Entah kenapa, Ino merasakan aura yang tak enak keluar dari tubuh ideal Sakura.

Membalikkan badan, dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Tapi, sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan orang lain," jelas Ino _sok_ ramah.

'_Cih! Lihat dia dan senyum palsunya itu! Menjijikkan! Dasar murahan!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Dan mulai melangkah mendekati Ino. Setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci pintu dapur.

"Lho? Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino, mulai panik melihat ada banyak sekali keanehan pada diri sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Ino…" Sakura menyeringai sambil mengangkat lengan mantelnya yang terlalu panjang.

"Astaga!" pekik Ino saat melihat benda itu. Benda yang tengah dipegang Sakura: benda berbentuk persegi panjang sempurna, memiliki sebuah lubang kecil di pojok atas, berukuran cukup besar dan berat juga, salah satu sisinya yang tajam. Ada yang bisa menebak? _Yup, BINGO!_ Sebuah pisau daging!

Sakura melangkah semakin dekat. Dan Ino semakin terpojok. "Ya, tuhan, Sakura! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Bah! Jangan pura-pura suci lagi di depanku, Ino! Kau itu kotor! Kau hanya pelacur jalang! Najis! Dasar murahan!" erang Sakura. Dia tak lagi berusaha bersikap baik malam ini. Semua kata-kata kasar yang selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Semuanya akan ia keluarkan malam ini juga bersama semua semua rasa tak enak yang dirasakannya: sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal dan SEMUANYA!

Saat ini, jarak antara wajah dua gadis cantik ini hanya tinggal 10cm. Sakura mengangkat pisau dagingnya, sejajar dengan leher sahabatnya. Ino menelan ludah, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. "Sa-Sakura, aku mohon, jangan bercanda…" lirih Ino, matanya terpejam rapat.

Sakura menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi sahabat baik _(brengsek)_-nya itu. "Oh ya, kau benar. Kalau aku langsung melihat darah segar mengalir dari lehermu sekarang, jadi tak seru lagi, dech…" Dan Sakurua mengambil sesuatu dari saku luar mantelnya. Apa itu? Sebuah silet, ternyata.

"Sakura…" lirih Ino. Dan yang dipanggil sudah mulai asyik menggores-gores pipi mulus Ino dengan silet tadi. "… a-aw… apa jangan-jangan kau… sudah tahu?" lanjut Ino sambil menahan rasa perih di pipinya.

Untuk pertanyaan ini, ternyata sangat menarik perhatian Sakura. Tanpa berhenti dari pekerjaan 'menggores'-nya sedetikpun, pemilik surai _pink_ ini menjawab. "Ya. Aku sudah tahu, Ino. Sebelum kau benar-benar pergi ke neraka, aku ingin ucap―"

"AAAAKH!"

"―kan, selamat atas ke-ha-mi-lan-mu!"

Sakura menekan lebih dalam siletnya saat akan mengatakan selamat. Dan sukses membuat Ino menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Darah segar kini mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari luka-luka di pipi Ino. Dan,―oh lihat itu! Rupanya pipi Ino sudah benar-benar sobek sekarang! Sobek! Hingga Sakura bisa mengintip ke dalam rongga mulut 'mantan' sahabatnya itu tanpa harus menyuruh Ino membuka mulutnya. _Good job_, silet!

"Sa-Sakura… aku mohon hentikan ini… aku, aku minta maaf…" air mata mulai meluber dari pelupuk mata gadis berambut emas itu.

"Oh~ kau mau minta maaf?"

SREETT

Sakura merobek sweter sekaligus kaos Ino dalam sekali robekan menggunakan pisau dagingnya. Ia mundur satu langkah dan memandang tubuh 'mantan' sahabatnya yang sudah setengah telanjang itu. Bra hitam masih terpasang di payudara Ino. Sakura menyeringai dan bersiul, jahil. Lalu, kembali maju satu langkah. "Tapi, maaf Ino. Aku sudah kehabisan persediaan 'Maaf'-ku. Lalu bagaimana dong~?"

SREETT

Sakura membelah bra Ino dan menyingkap seluruh pakaian yang hanya tinggal menggantung di bahu seksi 'mantan' sahabatnya. Tara! Sekarang Ino sudah tak memakai baju sama sekali! Hanya rok pendek saja. Sakura kembali mundur satu langkah. Ia memandangi dengan intens setiap lekuk tubuh Ino dan menyeringai tak jelas. "Wah, wah! Pantas saja Sasuke sangat ingin 'menyetubuhi'-mu, Ino? Tubuhmu sangat menggiurkan~!" Sakura sudah benar-benar kesetanan sekarang ini. Hati dan matanya sudah benar-benar gelap.

Ino menunduk sambil menutupi dadanya yang telanjang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar sudah pasrah sekarang ini. Terserah kalau Sakura ingin membunuhnya. Toh, dia juga salah. "Sakura…" rintihnya, masih menahan sakit di pipinya.

Si pemilik surai pink yang dipanggil Ino hanya menulikan telinganya dan menendang keras pergelangan kaki Ino sampai gadis itu terjatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sakura mendekat. Ia membalik tubuh Ino menjadi terlentang, lalu menduduki perut si gadis pirang. "Bersiaplah Ino~"

Dekat. Mata pisau daging yang berat semakin dekat dengan kulit leher Ino. Dan… _good job!_ Sekarang leher Ino mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia berteriak, tapi Ino tak bisa melakukannya, entahlah, mungkin kerongkongannya sudah putus?

CREEKK

Wow! Sudah sampai di tulang leher rupanya! Cepat juga kerja pisau daging ini. Pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong-motong daging ham ibunya. Tapi tenang saja Ino, Sakura takkan benar-benar memenggal kepalamu, kok~! Sakura terkekeh melihat, kini Ino tak bergerak lagi. Apa dia sudah mati? Kalau begitu, ayo minta pada malaikat maut Ino untuk langsung mengirim roh-nya ke neraka!

"Kau memang jalang Ino! Kau pengkhianat! Kau pantas menerima ini, _baby_~!"

SREEEKKK

Bagai air mancur. Darah segar langsung menyembur begitu saja saat Sakura merobek perut Ino. Membuat lantai dapur yang semula putih, kini berubah menjadi merah pekat. Tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali dia mengobrak-abrik rongga perut 'mantan' sahabatnya. Dia meluruskan usus-usus yang berbelit rumit dan berusaha memecahkan lambung Ino, sedikit bermain-main. Akhirnya setelah lima menit mencari, akhirnya ia mendapatkannya! Sebuah kantung misterius berwarna merah keunguan. Dia turun dari tubuh Ino yang mulai dingin dan meletakkan kantung misterius tadi di lantai lalu membelahnya hingga menjadi dua bagian. _Binggo!_ Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya! Janin! Janin Ino yang katanya berusia 2 bulan!

"Menjijikan! Anakmu jelek, Ino! Dia mirip monyet! Sama seperti dirimu dan Sasuke!" protes Sakura, kesal dan langsung membuang gumpalan daging itu jauh hingga masuk ke bawah meja dapur.

* * *

**.•.**

_Setengah beban hatiku,_

_Rasanya langsung hilang begitu saja!_

_Well, thank you very much, Ino!_

_Aku takkan pernah melupakamu,_

_Sahabatku yang malang dan jalang~!_

**˙•˙**

* * *

Sasuke menunggu dengan resah di bawah lampu taman. Sesekali ia melihat _handphone_-nya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana. Sebuah perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menghampirinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Suasana taman yang yang 'hampir' sangat sepi dan gelap juga membuat bulu lehernya sedikit menegang. Hening dan gelap. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara yang lain, selain suara hembusan angin. Mungkin, suara ranting yang patah karena terinjak?

"Siapa itu?" dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dan…

JLEEBB

"AARRGHH!"

Cairan hangat berbau anyir itu mengalir mulus dari bahu kanan Sasuke. Ia kaget ketika melihat sebuah pisau daging menancap bahkan sampai setengah bagian di bahunya. Ia terduduk, mulai lemas karena darah yang keluar mungkin, sekitar satu liter permenit? Menurut Sasuke. Ia mencoba menolah kebelakangnya barusan, tapi ternyata tak ada siapun disana. Dan ia kembali memutar kepalanya kedepan. Oh tuhan! Siapa wanita berpakaian serba hitam dengan cipratan darah segar di seluruh bajunya itu?!

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit. "Hai, Sasuke-kun~!" sapanya dengan nada manja. Mungkin kali ini ia takkan menahan diri lagi. Ia tak peduli walaupun ini tempat umum dan terbuka.

Sedetik pertama, Sasuke masih mencari tahu siapa wanita ini sebenanrnya. Dan, oh tuhan! "Sakura!" pikiknya kaget.

Dengan santai Sakura mencabut kembali pisaunya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah tas kecil pada Sasuke dengan senyum yang lebih kosong dan sinis. "Ini, bekal yang tadi disiapkan Ino khusus untukmu. Haah… dasar menyusahkan, dia sudah mati, jadi aku yang mengantar makanan ini," ucap Sakura dingin dan melempar tas kecil itu ke wajah si raven.

Sasuke yang sudah berhasil berdiri tampak menggeram. Entah marah atau kesal? Mungkin ia tak percaya, Sakura yang baik hati dan sangat mudah _ditindas_-nya bisa seperti ini. "SAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

PLAAKK

Suara tamparan keras terdengar. Dan pipi sakura mulai memerah kini. Tapi, senyum sinis menyebalkan itu tetap tak bisa pudar dari wajah _innocent _si surai _pink_. Sakura terkikik pelan. Membuat Sasuke berpikir, mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini sudah gila.

Membungkuk untuk mengambil tas bekal tadi, kemudian, Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menarik! Dibungkus dengan tisu, sepasang GARPU dan PISAU MAKAN! "Sasuke, kau yang sampah!" kata Saukra dingin sambil mengadukan dua alat makan logam itu. Menghasilkan musik dentingan yang mengerikan!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung berusaha mengambil alat makan berbahaya itu dari tangan Sakura. Tapi, eits! Sakura langsung melayangkan pisau daging nistanya tepat ke tengkuk Sasuke saat pemuda itu membungkuk!

"AARGGHH! KAU!"

"APA?!"

GREP

Si raven itu berhasil mencengkeram tangan kiri Sakura yang memegang pisau daging. "Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura.

"Tidak akan! Setelah ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sakura!"

BREETT BREETT

Dengan kanannya yang memegan garpu dan pisau makan, Sakura merobek kulit kepala Sasuke. _'Sial!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah, itu, tubuhnya tak lagi menurutinya. Tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakkan karena luka besar di bahunya. Dan kepalanya kini terasa sangat pusing. Lalu, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kalah dari seorang gadis. Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya di atas rumput. Darah segar membuat seluruh jaket dan kaosnya menjadi merah marun. Dan bisa ia rasakan cairan kental itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan meluber di sudut bibirnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bsa apa? Sasuke-sampah?!" ejek Sakura yang masih tegak berdiri.

Sasuke merasa sangat malu. Entah malu karena apa. Yang jelas, ia sangat tidak sudi menunjukkanya. Apalagi di depan orang yang pernah ia hina. _'Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?!'_ serunya, miris dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati.

Sama seperti caranya menghabisi nyawa 'mantan' sahabatnya. Si pemilik rambut pink ini menduduki perut Sasuke setelah sebelumnya, menginjak-ijaknya. "Nah, kita mulai dari mana, ya?"

"Menyingkir!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kaki Sasuke meronta-ronta, berusaha menendang Sakura dan beberapa kali berhasil. Sakura yang sudah jengkel akhirnya melayangkan pisau daging besar itu tepat ke paha kiri Sasuke.

"SAKURA!"

Dan dilanjutkan ke paha kanan. Oh yeah! Kaki ini nista! Semua yang ada pada diri Sasuke itu, nista! Sialan!

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menatap si raven dengan tatapan yang penuh emosi. Marah, sedih, kesal, dingin, benci. Dihias dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kau sudah membunuhku duluan, Sasuke!" Ia mengangkat pisau makan Ino tadi dan menggores sepanjang dahi Sasuke. Sementara si raven yang akhirnya sudah pasrah, hanya bisa membisu.

"Kau tahukan, aku ini pada awalnya sangat polos!? Ya, kurasa aku terlalu polos sampai tak menyadari kalau kau seorang _playboy!_"

GRAAUKK

Seperti cakar binatang buas, Sakura mencoba mencabik wajah Sasuke dengan garpu. Dia menyukai tiga garis merah yang ia ciptakan di pipi porselen Sasuke, jadi mirip Naruto, pikirnya. "Dulu, aku tak mengenal apa itu cinta! Sampai dada ini berdesir setiap aku di dekatmu!"

SREEKK

Sakura memang benar-benar sudah gila. Ia berusaha mencabik baju Sasuke juga. Dan setelah berhasil membuat si raven bertelanjang dada, ia membuang bajunya ke tanah, tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku selalu memikirkanmu! Dan kuharap kau juga mencintaiku, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah khayalan semu! Aku, jadi membencimu juga!"

JLEEBB

"AKHH!"

Pisau makan mengerikan itu menembus dada telanjang Sasuke. Dan jeritan tertahan yang memilukan keluar dari mulut empunya dada. Sasuke masih tak sadar kalau Sakura muali mengobrak-abrik pakaiannya yang sudah tak berbentuk di tanah.

"Wah, wah! Lihat ini, padahal tadi Ino baru terlambat setengah jam, tapi kau sudah menghubungi gadis lain. Dasar _tolol!_" Rupanya Sakura mencari _handphone_ Sasuke, dan membaca pesan singkat disana. Ia sengaja memperlambat proses 'pencabutan' nyawa Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke merasakan sakit lebih lama.

Setelah puas memaki dan sambil membaca semua pesan di _handphone_ Sasuke. Sakura melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mengangkat pisau dagingnya tinggi-tinggi, hendak menebas leher Sasuke. Sedetik. Sakura mendengar gumaman Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura―" gumam si pemuda berambut raven.

"Tidak ada maaf!"

BREETT

CREEAAKK

PTESS

_Tada!_ Kepala Sasuke sudah putus sekarang! Wah, wah… kasihan sekali malaikat kematian hari ini, harus mengantar ke neraka roh dua orang biadab! Sakura tersenyum puas melihat tubuh dan kepala yang tak lagi menyatu dengan darah segar sebagai latarnya. Ia makin gelap mata. Ia turun dari perut Sasuke, dan kembali mengangkat pisau dapur berat tadi.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Persetan dengan menahan diri dan bertingkah baik!_

_Pada akhirnya, aku tetap disakiti!_

_Aku akan pecahkan kantung empedumu,_

_Mencincang jantungmu,_

_Dan mencungkil bola matamu, brengsek!_

_Roh-mu akan segera sampai ke neraka!_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

CREEEKK

Lengkingan panjang dari tulang yang terpotong dan cipratan darah yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Sakura makin terkikik tak jelas. Ia kembali menggerakan pisau daginggnya turun. Turun. Mulai dari rongga dada sampai rongga perut Sasuke.

Setelah berhasil membelah orang yang dicintainya, Sakura membuka belahan itu seperti membuka pintu! Paru-paru, jantung, hati, lambung, dan usus-usus Sasuke tampak berkilauan dibawah sinar lampu taman.

Sakura tertarik dengan benda yang berwarna paling gelap dan paling besar itu. Ia mencabutnya dan menjilatnya. "Cih, rasa hatimu ini tak enak, Sas! Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mencicipinya!" dan ia membuang gumpalan merah itu begitu saja ke samping. Lalu, mengambil garpu, pisau makan dan tentu saja, pisau daging besar itu.

BREEETT

JLEEB

JDUAG

Malam ini, akhirnya Sakura benar-benar merasa bebas! Terbang sesuka hati ke luar angkasa! Bagus sekali, _baby_~! Aku tak pernah menyangka, ternyata membunuh adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan! _Amazing_! Perasaan déjà vu dirasakan si gadis beramput pink itu. Ia sangat puas! Sangat, sangat puas! Tapi tiba-tiba, ia teringat kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkan Sasuke. Lalu, ia segera berdiri dan membuang potongan paru-paru Sasuke―yang ditusuk garpu―ke tanah. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian sekaligus cinta.

* * *

_**.•.**_

_Kau pikir kata maaf yang terlambat bisa mengubahku?_

_Luka ini takkan sembuh!_

_Sakit ini terasa begitu nyata!_

_Banyak hal yang tak bisa dihapus oleh waktu!_

_Meskipun itu seumur hidup!_

_Atau bahkan selamanya, selamanya sampai tubuhku hanya tulang!_

_Kebencian sekaligus cintaku padamu,_

_It's my immortal…_

_Sasuke…_

_**˙•˙**_

* * *

Setelah malam itu, Sakura menghilang begitu saja. Tapi diketahui, kalau ia kabur menggunakan kapal pelayan yang langsung dibelinya saat di dermaga. Tapi, ini aneh! Setelah seminggu, jasad Sasuke juga tak bisa ditemukan? Apa sakura benar-benar mencincangnya sampai bisa menjadi pupuk untuk rumput taman? Entahlah.

•

**.**

.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kyaaaa!" suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari arah dapur. Sakura yang sedang menunggu makan siangnya di dek, langsung berlari ke sumber suara. Tempat pelayannya membuatkan makan siang untuknya.

"Ada apa, Yoshino?" tanya Sakura, _innocent_.

Wanita yang dipanggil Yoshino itupun segera menatap horror Sakura. "Kurasa, A-Anda mendapat paket makanan kering yang salah Sakura-sama…" kata pelayan itu, gemetar hebat.

"Oh, benarkah? Mana, coba sini kulihat paket makanan kering itu!" pinta Sakura.

Dan pelayan dengan konde besar itu menunjukkan sebuah kantung plastik besar yang terbuka lebar. Menampakan 'makanan' kering yang dimaksud. Tapi, tampaknya makanan itu sangat mengerikan. Yoshino dan beberapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke dapur yang melihat makanan itu bahkan sampai gemetaran dan ada juga muntah.

Sakura mengambil segenggam makanan yang tamapak seperti daging cincang itu. "Lihat? Ini hanya daging cincang biasa?" ucap Sakura yakin, masih dengan senyum misterius.

"Ta-tapi, itu! A-aku seperti melihat se-sebuah kepala di kantung ini!" ucap salah seorang anak kapal.

Sakura mengambil barang yang dimaksud dan memamerkannya pada semua orang yang ada disana. "Hahaha… oh… ini? Inkan hanya kepala orang bangsat, jangan dihiraukan~! Siang dan malam ini, kita akan makan daging orang ini~!" putus Sakura, selaku pemilik kapal itu.

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OMAKE**

* * *

**Gua gelap Kyuu…**

**Hwaaa! Gak nyangka Kyuu bakal beneran nulis fic kayak gini! \(*o*)/**

**Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, lagu Evanescence yang My Immortal, dan salah satu anime yang sinopsisnya pernah Kyuu baca di salah satu majalah anime lama tapi Kyuu lupa nama anime-nya… xP**

**Fic ini Kyuu tulis hanya dalam beberapa jam. Semalem, pas lagi nulis KAZOKU chap 3, otak Kyuu jadi maksa-maksa Kyuu untuk beneran nulis ini… padahal tadinya Kyuu gak yakin… u_u. Jadi, maaf kalo Typo-nya banyaaaakkkk! Cerita gak nyambung, gak seru, gak serem, gak jelas, **_**feeling**_** gak dapet dll *pundung***

_**Pesan: jangan menyakiti orang yang mengaku 'suka' padamu dan menganggapnya seperti barang bekas, setelah kau membuatnya jatuh hati padamu! You know? Oh yeah, you never know, what her feeling! Dx **_

**Ne, ayo beri komentar, kritik dan saran Minna-san di kotak review… ^^**

***hugs***


End file.
